Season 5 Trailer
Music My name... is Alan Nomaly. was seen walking through the crime-ridden streets of his town. He was wearing a black and grey hooded blazer with the hood up, dark grey jeans, and his brown cowboy boots. He was missing his glasses, and instead was wearing blue colored contacts to cover his brown eyes. Robberies and shootings could be seen and heard in the background. Alan was nonchalantly passing everything. He didn't say a word, but his voice was still heard. He maintained a neutral expression. I've been away for a while. Two years, specifically. And look what happened. stopped at a three-way intersection just before a treeline. He turned to his right, and saw cops and criminals firing at each other. He turned to his left, and saw a group of teenagers setting a building on fire. Without the fear of running into an alien hero, everything turned to shit. looked straight ahead, crossed the street, and entered the woods. I don't see that changing. After all... I'm not a hero. Not anymore. walked through the woods, dodging what looked like little shelters. Sometimes I show up at the right time, with the right mood, and someone doesn't die. noise was heard. Alan quickly looked to his left, and saw a man standing on a chair next to a tree. The man had a rope tied into a noose on the tree, and tears coming down his eyes. If one of those variables changes... Well... a moment, he turned and saw Alan. Alan remained silent, and didn't even change his facial expression. The man sighed, put the noose around himself, and kicked the chair down. Alan didn't turn away. You get what I mean. a moment of silence, Alan turned and continued on his way. I live so people can die and have peace. reached the remains of his home, and entered. The entire place was overrun with plants, and some animals. I suppose, in a way, you could still see me as a hero. But I don't see myself that way. So I'm not a hero. went down into the basement, and saw what looked like the Agent's TARDIS. He opened it, but instead of the TARDIS interior, it was an elevator. He stepped inside, and descended underground. When it finally opened and he stepped out, he was met with his friends, who all looked very concerned and surprised at his presence. I made a promise. stood in front of the group, now actually talking. His hood was off, showing his now long hair, and fully grown beard. Alan: I made a promise to Darama. To Seth. To Cadal. TARDIS was then seen in the room, with the Agent stepping out with the three aforementioned characters. Alan: I'm not a hero anymore, but I do keep my promises. scene changed, and Alan was seen at a table across from a restrained Gearo. Alan: I need your help. How many are there? voice was still heard while the scene changed. We see a luscious forest. Arachnichimps, in a wide range of colors, jumped all over the place. At first, they seemed to be having fun, but then, they all scattered in fear. An ape-like creature was then seen hanging from one of the trees. It had black fur, with orange fur on his fingers, chest, stomach, and face. He had the abdomen of a spider, fangs on either side of his face, odd eyes, and six spider legs. He looked around, then sighed, before pulling himself up and into the leaves, hiding himself. Alan (voice): How many aliens... people.. did you ruin? forest was seen. Flouranas of all shapes and colors were seen crowding around a specific tree. They seemed to be throwing their bombs in anger at it, barely destroying it. Inside, an odd Flourana was seen, cowering in the corner. He was bright yellow, had two legs instead of four or five, a flower around his neck instead of a fly trap, and the bombs on his back had extra arms coming out of them. He was crying. Alan (voice): How many people am I going to look for? field of flowers was seen. A hunched over creature made of blue diamonds was seen walking on all fours through the field, before coming to a halt. He had black clothing on his back, and yellow clothing on his torso. His head was large, and his bottom jaw alone covered most of his upper torso. His left arm was in the shape of a blade. He had bright yellow eyes, the left of which had a scar. He breathed in, sighed, then started running. As he ran, he shot small diamonds off from his sides. When the diamonds fell, they shattered into small creatures that ran with him, acting like an army following him. Alan (voice): They deserve more. They deserve better. scene changed to a city on Galvan Prime, before zooming out to the swampy areas. A small creature flew through the air. He had a Galvanic face that rested on a large head. On his forehead, he had two extra eyes, all of which were green, which were situated vertically. He was flying around in what looked like a white chair, and his limbs, which were miniscule even for him, stuck out of it. He flew up to a much larger creature. The creature was a mutated To'Kustar with blue and white skin. He had three white blades on his arms. Two blue spikes were coming out of his back with white tips. He had blue spikes coming off his faceless head. He had two large blue eyes on his chest, with a mouth underneath it. He turned his body to the mutated Galvan. The scene changed back to Alan Alan: And I intend to give them that. scene changed to another forest. Humungousaur was seen smacking a smaller Vaxasaurian to the side with ease. Gearo (voice): You'll never find them all. was seen flying towards a muscular Lepidopterran through a dark, foggy area. Alan (voice): I don't need to. was seen fighting a black and tan, yeti-like creature in a stormy environment. Alan (voice): No matter how many I find... was seen wrapped around and shocking a brown, wooden creature, with a blue flame coming from his head. Alien (voice): I'll still have succeeded. brown, humanoid wolf-like creature was seen running through the forest. He stopped at a small shack. He entered. Inside, there was a reddish-tan, mummy-like creature, wearing black and orange robes, and a purple creature that looked like Frankenstrike's monster, with his right arm completely swollen. Alan (voice): Just tell me how many there are. went dark. Gearo: ...It never stopped. scene changed back to Alan and Gearo. Gearo: I'' never stopped. ''was silent for a moment. Alan: Then I never will, either. went dark again, as the logo appeared. scene slowly opened back up, underwater. A submarine was seen slowly travelling through the ocean. The silhouette of an odd creature was seen swimming nearby. Suddenly, a golden trident was shot at the submarine like a harpoon, shooting through it. Alarms were heard as water filled in. Everything went to black a final time, before opening up again, everything being calm. The creature was seen. He was a Piscciss Volann. He had a golden helmet with green spikes, a golden crest instead of a lure, and a golden and green shoulder pad over his left shoulder. He was facing Alan and Alexis. Alan: Atlantide Cretus... to Alexis I think I have a new favorite.